


一场由手指引发的…

by xiaoyaowan



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyaowan/pseuds/xiaoyaowan
Kudos: 7





	一场由手指引发的…

y的手指从以前开始就很纤细修长，随着年岁的增加，只是骨节比原先更明显，但是手指还是那么漂亮，指甲为了弹琴修剪的圆圆的，很可爱。

k一直都很爱他的手指，特别是当y握住他的阴茎上下撸动时，细长的手指包裹住他滚烫粗长的性器，食指在龟头上轻触，离开时带起银丝，好像是得了趣似的反复玩弄，惹的k有些不耐烦。

“你能不能认真点？”  
“我这不是帮你了嘛~”  
“是谁说今天不想做，所以帮我弄出来，叫你含你又不肯，用手弄到现在也没出来”

y顿时有了小情绪，还不是累了，明明撸了那么久了就是不射，他有什么办法！“还不是你一直不射嘛，怪我？”

“你男人持久还不好吗？反正你自己看着办吧”

y其实特别想甩手不干，让他自己解决，但是想了想可能k真的会炸毛，而且这事儿也确实自己理亏，在脑中挣扎了一会儿便妥协了。

“弄出来就行呗，换个地方帮你咯，躺好了”说完就双手把k推倒在床上。倾身下去和k交换些热吻，同时伸手在枕头底下摸出了润滑剂，褪下自己的睡裤后，挤了一大坨在手心就往后穴探去。

一手撑在k的胸口处，一手不断得扩张着紧致的小穴，脸上逐渐染上了浓烈的情欲，额头布上了细密的薄汗，娇喘和呻吟声从微张的薄唇中泄出。

“啊哈……啊…”似乎是手指捅到了什么敏感点，y喘息着叫了出来，k一直注视着y的动作，每一下都那么诱人，天生媚骨不过如此，光靠自己的手指就插的他媚叫成这样，恨不得现在就插入他，让他在自己身下欲仙欲死。

但是k还是忍住了，他想等y自己动手，只见y握住他如烙铁般的硕大阴茎，套弄了几下后就引导着往自己的小穴里捅，龟头被湿润的软肉包裹，让k无比舒爽，只想把自己一直埋在他后穴里。

但是k的阴茎太大了，脐橙位进入的很困难，k双手抓着y的蜜桃臀瓣，一边揉捏些一边往下按，嘴上也不闲着，寻到y的唇瓣贴了过去，含着他的小舌不断嘬吻，趁y注意力转移之时，双手用力一压，配合着胯下的深挺，整根没入。

y痛呼出声，想说话却连不成句子，k不断律动些，y也配合他动作上下起伏，顿时房间里只有粗重的喘息声和肉体碰撞的啪啪声，中间还夹杂着y的浪叫，“啊……太深了…啊啊啊……”

y原本还会轻咬下唇克制自己的呻吟，等到大脑完全被欲望控制后，就不再克制自己，叫声越发肆无忌惮，k也冲撞的更用力，眼角不受控制得流下了生理盐水，脸颊上泛着不寻常的红晕，情欲蒸腾。

终于在敏感点不断被阴茎用力猛操后，y尖叫着射了出来。后穴一阵猛缩，绞得k也直接交代了出来，一股股精液射满他的小洞，高潮过后y有些精疲力尽，不断喘息着试图调整呼吸。

本以为这就结束了，没想到k却有了不同的动作，“腿盘好，抱紧我”拉着y的手到自己肩膀，让他不要松手。就着插入的姿势挪到了床边，y意识到了他的意图，然而他没有任何力气反抗。

k就这么站了起来，y紧紧攀附着他的肩膀，一丝一毫不敢松懈，可是刚刚高潮过的身体极其敏感不说，他根本没有多少力气可以维持自己不往下坠。

等到他脱力往下滑的时候，k才伸手托住他的臀部，每往下滑一点，就觉得阴茎往里又深了一点，他甚至错觉自己好像被贯穿了，然而快感随着痛苦也在不断叠加，热流传到四肢百骸，浑身过电般酥酥麻麻的。

k看他再一次沉溺在欲望的深海后，便开始抱着他上下挺动，有自身重力加持，每一下都进的又深又猛，"呜呜呜……不…不要了"可是不管他如何哭着讨饶k也不打算停下。

甚至过分得围着床边走了几步，随着步伐的移动，阴茎变着角度得在后穴戳刺，k猛插了几十下后一个深挺尽数射到了后穴的最深处，滚烫的精液射在内壁上，刺激得y再一次射精了。

虽然做了清理也涂了药膏，y的后穴还是肿了起来，气的他第二天就把k踹下了床！


End file.
